minecraft_hufandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Recept
This article is about the Java and Bedrock Edition recipe system. For crafting recipes, see Crafting § Complete recipe list. For smelting recipes, see Smelting § Recipes. For brewing recipes, see Brewing § Recipes. For the command, see Commands/recipe | rowspan="2"| | style="color: #b2b7f2; font-size: 3.3em; font-family: serif; font-weight: bold; padding: 4px 2px 2px; width: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;"|“ |The way it works in vanilla survival* is that you either "discover" a recipe by crafting it manually, or some other condition where we think "okay now you have sticks, we'll teach you how to make a pickaxe". After a recipe is "discovered" it's available in this recipe book, an optional thing you can click to in a crafting screen. From there you can see all the recipes you've discovered and how to craft them, so you don't need to google for the shape and ingredients. *I say vanilla survival because this is customizable. For example, a custom map could require you to only craft things they've given you, and nothing else. In vanilla survival this is purely a tool to help remember recipes you don't use much, or teach you about new ones that you may not have known about. | style="color: #b2b7f2; font-size: 3.3em; font-family: serif; font-weight: bold; padding: 4px 2px 2px; width: 0.5em; vertical-align: bottom;"|„ |- | | style="text-align: right;"|— Dinnerbone on using recipes[1] | |} Recipes are a way to gradually guide new players into Minecraft.[citation needed] Recipes are data driven and be configured by data packs‌[Java Edition only] or add-ons‌[Bedrock Edition only]. All crafting, furnace, blasting, campfire cooking, smoking, cartographing‌[Bedrock Edition only][citation needed] and stonecutting recipes use this system. Brewing stand, cartography table‌[Java Edition only] and loom recipes cannot currently be controlled. Obtaining Recipes can be obtained in various ways. Using the recipe will automatically make the player discover it. Recipes can also be granted using the /recipe command or as a reward for completing an advancement. Vanilla survival has multiple advancements that grant recipes, which trigger when for example the player obtains an item required in the recipe.‌[Java Edition only] Once a recipe has been discovered, it will be added to the player's recipe book. Discovered recipes are stored in the player's recipeBook NBT. Usage Main article: Recipe bookDiscovered recipes can be found in the player's recipe book. However, recipes do not need to be discovered for the player to be able to use them, unless /gamerule doLimitedCrafting is set to true. Recipes will only show up if the player is using the recipe book in a block associated to the recipe's type; for example, furnace recipes only show up when the player use the recipe book in the furnace GUI. When the player is using the recipe book in the inventory, crafting recipes that can fit into the player's 2×2 inventory crafting grid will show up. JSON format Custom recipes in the data/(namespace)/recipes folder of a data pack store the recipe data for that world as separate JSON files. A recipe with ID foo:path/to/file would have its JSON file located at data/foo/recipes/path/to/file.json within a data pack. Recipe JSON files have different structures dependent on their type, but they all have a type tag in its root tag. List of recipe types minecraft:blasting Represents a recipe in a blast furnace. * The root tag. **Tags common to all recipes [ *] *Tags common to all cooking recipes [ **] The default cooking time is 100 ticks, or 5 seconds. minecraft:campfire_cooking Represents a recipe in a campfire. * The root tag. **Tags common to all recipes [ *] *Tags common to all cooking recipes [ **] The default cooking time is 100 ticks, or 5 seconds, even though all vanilla campfire cooking recipes have a cook time of 600 ticks, or 30 seconds. Campfire recipes do not trigger the recipe_unlocked criteria. minecraft:crafting_shaped Represents a shaped crafting recipe in a crafting table. The key used in the pattern may be any single character except , the space character, which is reserved for empty slots in a recipe. Custom NBT data tags are not allowed for the recipe's output item. * The root tag. **Tags common to all recipes [ **] ** pattern: A list of single-character keys used to describe a 2×2 or 3×3 pattern for shaped crafting. Each row in the crafting grid is one string in this list containing 3 or less keys. All strings in this list need to have the same amount of keys. A space can be used to indicate an empty spot. ** key: All keys used for this shaped crafting recipe. *** (A key): The ingredient corresponding to this key. **** item: An item ID. **** tag: An item tag. *** (A key): The list of ingredients corresponding to this key. ****: An accepted ingredient. ***** item: An item ID. ***** tag: An item tag. ** result: The output item of the recipe. *** count: Optional. The amount of the item. Will fallback to 1 if the field is absent. *** item: An item ID. minecraft:crafting_shapeless Represents a shapeless crafting recipe in a crafting table. The ingredients list must have at least one and at most nine entries. Custom NBT data tags are not allowed for the recipe's output item. * The root tag. **Tags common to all recipes [ **] ** ingredients: A list of entries for this shapeless crafting recipe. Must have 1 to 9 entries. ***: An entry made of a single ingredient. **** item: An item ID. **** tag: An item tag. ***: An entry made of a list of acceptable ingredients. ****: An acceptable ingredient. ***** item: An item ID. ***** tag: An item tag. ** result: The output item of the recipe. *** count: Optional. The amount of the item. Will fallback to 1 if the field is absent. *** item: An item ID. minecraft:crafting_special_* Represents a crafting recipe in a crafting table that is handled with builtin logic instead of being data-driven. When the "vanilla" data pack is disabled, they can be used to reenable desired builtin crafting recipes. * The root tag. ** type: A namespaced ID indicating the type of serializer of the recipe. Unlike most other recipe types, they do not have a "group" field and cannot be displayed in recipe books. *armordye :The armor dyeing recipe. :Regular recipes cannot handle multiple dyes. *bannerduplicate :The banner copying recipe. :Regular recipes cannot copy NBT data associated to the banner item. *bookcloning :The written book copying recipe. :Regular recipes cannot copy NBT data associated to the written book item and cannot control the generation of copies. *firework_rocket :The firework rocket recipe using firework stars. :Regular recipes cannot handle inputs flexibly or add NBT data from a firework star to the firework rocket. *firework_star *firework_star_fade :The firework star crafting and its fade addition recipes. :Regular recipes cannot handle inputs flexibly or add NBT data to the firework star. *mapcloning :The map copying recipe. :Regular recipes cannot copy NBT data associated to the map item. *mapextending :The map zooming recipe. :Regular recipes cannot update NBT data associated to the map item. *repairitem :The item repair recipe. :Regular recipes cannot update damage data associated to the tool item. *shielddecoration :The shield pattern application recipe. :Regular recipes cannot add NBT data from a banner item to a shield item. *shulkerboxcoloring :The shulker box dyeing recipe. :Regular recipes cannot copy NBT data from a shulker box item to a dyed shulker box item. *tippedarrow :The tipped arrow recipe. :Regular recipes cannot copy NBT data from a lingering potion item to a tipped arrow item. *suspiciousstew :The suspicious stew recipe. :Regular recipes cannot determine the status effect from the type of flower given. minecraft:smelting Represents a recipe in a furnace. * The root tag. **Tags common to all recipes [ *] *Tags common to all cooking recipes [ **] The default cooking time is 200 ticks, or 10 seconds. minecraft:smoking Represents a recipe in a smoker. * The root tag. **Tags common to all recipes [ *] *Tags common to all cooking recipes [ **] The default cooking time is 200 ticks, or 10 seconds. minecraft:stonecutting Represents a recipe in a stonecutter. * The root tag. **Tags common to all recipes [ **] ** ingredient: The ingredient for the recipe. *** item: An item ID. *** tag: An item tag. ** ingredient: The list of ingredients for the recipe. ***: An accepted ingredient. **** item: An item ID. **** tag: An item tag. ** result: An item ID. The output item of the recipe. ** count: The amount of the output item. Unlike the count field in shaped and shapeless crafting recipes, this count field here is required. History Issues Issues relating to "Recipe" are maintained on the bug tracker. Report issues there. References # #https://www.reddit.com/r/Minecraft/comments/61n196/new_mob_idea_the_pillager/dfvhcex?context=1 Categories: *Java Edition *Bedrock Edition *Citation needed *Java Edition specific information *Bedrock Edition specific information *Data packs